


Twisted Threads

by Minutia_R



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Two twisted threads of fate of mismatched lengthWe were





	Twisted Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Greek mythology, Andromache/Hector, grow old along with me_.

Two twisted threads of fate of mismatched length  
We were: yours snapped short in the power  
Of pride and youth, mine spun out past all strength  
Of bearing, and stretched thinner hour by hour  
Our time together was so short, and when  
I cross the river to the other side,  
I'll search Elysium's fields for you again  
But will you recognize your withered bride?  
The fates must weave their tapestry anew:  
Grow old with me, and I'll grow young with you.


End file.
